


Fates.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [18]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, because well, last two are in passing mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: One story to another.





	Fates.

Ronin had snuck onto the top of the gates of the monastery. He wasn’t trying to hide, instead there to relax. It was nearly sunset and he watched the sky. Searching for signs of his brother? He didn’t know for sure. 

He wanted to wait for the winds of change but knew now he wasn’t going to get that. Even with his new mission, he still wanted to just have Morro with him. He missed the joy and fun of those days. But it’s been more then just several days since he’s been gone. 

It was instead days that turned into weeks and weeks that turned into months. He was getting worried. Where was he? Where did he go? This didn’t feel like the promise of coming back soon. Why did he have to leave at all?

He sees the sun setting into the deep side. Then hears the gate slam. He’d forgotten that Wu went on an errand run. Ronin decides to stay sitting there. He liked the feel of climbing, giving him just the amount of control he craved. And right now, he didn’t want to go back.

He misses dinner that night when he finally gets down. He doesn’t care that he heard Wu calling for him, he doesn’t care that Wu was still shouting for him. He doesn’t realize the importance until he sees him as he wanders the halls like a ghost.

“I would’ve thought you’d want to hear this. I suppose instead you forgotten.” Ronin turns quickly enough that he almost snaps his neck. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

And he’s scared, he’s out of his wits. “About what.” He demands back. 

“Oh, just about that wind boy. You’re brothers. Isn’t that correct?”

“S- So?”  _ How did he find that out!  _ He thought that was kept a secret from him. He backs away until he feels his back against the cold rock walls. Wu was practically smiling, his mouth just barely curving.

“There’s good news for you.” And that’s a lie. He can tell by the sunny rays glowing towards him. He slides down the wall and covers his ears. He just knew he didn’t want to hear this. He was just holding himself from completely breaking and he was just there by a thread.

He has guards up, waiting. Waiting for his words. “It wouldn’t be. It’s not like I’ll be able to stop you.” He tries standing his ground from the floor up. He looks Wu straight in his eyes. 

“But don’t you want to know?” Nonchalantly, Ronin shrugs. “Are you going to tell me anyway? I can already tell it’s the opposite.” Wu scowls, seen through.

“I was going to tell you to forget about him. He’s gone. Dead.”  _ Morro’s- Morro’s what?  _ Ronin just stares before breaking contact. “He can’t be. He- He shouldn’t. He told me he’d come back.”

“You didn’t even bother going after him. Do you even care at all?” He’s still holding his ears but every word just became sharper and his defenses weaker. He crumbles to the floor. He’s trying not to cry. Just trying, trying and failing. “He’s cursed too. Don’t you know of that realm? I know you’ve stolen my books.”

He just quietly sobs in response. He has nothing now to say. He tries to get up but he feels glued to the floor. “Wh- Where was he last seen?” He hiccups.

Wu just hand waves him. “The Caves of Despair. I’d suggest forgetting him-” 

“No!” He’s shouting and he hasn’t in a long time. His voice feels hoarse. The thread was starting to stretch to a snap, about to break. His cries grow louder and louder until finally he’s left alone. Wu not wanting to hear such pathetic sniffles.

It goes on for most of the night. His face drying to a tear stained mess and his clothes feeling wet from tears. He had to leave now. He had to go. He stands up, feet feeling like needles and staggers to the gate. Ronin grabs the latch and tries to turn it.

It’s locked. He could climb again but he didn’t think he’d go far.  _ Would Wu go looking for him? _ He’d already given up leaving the hell. No, he shouldn’t be trying that. He changes his direction and goes looking for the stolen books. He’d only grabbed a few before he had panicked and ran.

He looks through three of them. He’d managed only as far as ten but it’s well enough entertainment. One on the sixteen realms that’s he’s already read and another of myths. He’d love that mythology book and any time he could, he read it. More then once he and Morro would read it. Sometimes joking or calling each other a character from it. 

They especially loved to play a myth of two brothers. Shapeshifting foxes who became humans to help humanity grow. They loved them and they loved each other. The brothers would wander from village to village giving tips and helping plant seeds of governments.

They were named Tadao and Kichiro. Loyal and the Lucky Son. They were a pair that worked like a storm together. Leading paths and giving hints. Tadao was a dark brown fox with a plain white chest and black boots and tail end. His human form had bright red hair and ice for eyes. He’d grin his fangs with joy and danced with the tails of tricksters. But he was there to help.

Kichiro was more mature, elegant with silky red furs with a white muzzle and black ear tips. His eyes were a glowing green that held secrets to his chest. He knew more and gave move. He never sought to hurt. And gave them all gifts of earth. It was beautiful, seeing what he could do. As a human, his hair was a black as night. And they both wore emblems of each other across their clothes. It was their sign to find each other.

But eventually all good things would come to an end. Villages would realize they weren’t quite human and moved to strike them for their magic. They tried to hide, to defend themselves but they were too known. Eventually one was struck in the heart. Kichiro, and his soul had gone angry. Seeking revenge and destroying much of the land. Tadao tried to get him to stop but eventually the Gods would strike and snuff Kichiro out. Tadao would be left broken and vanished from sight the moment of the end.

People in Ninjago have thought to seen Tadao after that. Brief flashes of red hair and blue eyes or even a grin of fangs with sharp claws for nails. But the truth was, he was missing. His only remnant his mark and his dead brother’s hair. They were painted once but it eventually was lost to time and time alone let everyone forget the truths of what was done.

But that wasn’t the point. There was a book of Fates somewhere. He knows he has it. He’s tried to read it but it gave him a headache. Morro mentioned once that he saw some myth figures in there. The book wasn’t so much as a prophecy holder but every sentence was cryptic and no one seemed to understand it, save the original owner. The only things Ronin could recognize would be names. 

He glanced through the book, skipping pages until he saw it. There, something was inked and seemed to be inching him forward to read. He glanced at it.

“Tadao; Something living but something dead. Missing to be found at dawn. Kichiro; Fallen luck with the spider lilies. Born to the same race.”

He didn’t know what that meant but he glances at the wooden dagger. He can feel the connection but he can’t tell what it’s about. He flips closed the book and goes to the door. For now, he’ll train. 

For now, the story has to continue. With or without his brother. But he’ll be damned first if he doesn’t get to him. He was going to figure out how. A leap into the shadows.


End file.
